Red Roses and Plastic Stars
by xWarpedxPerspectivex
Summary: Bella Swan is the last witch princess. Thinking vampires a myth, until told otherwise she is thrown into marriage to bring peace to vampires and witches, with none other than Prince Edward. Problem: who is it that lurks in the castle, watching, waiting.
1. Surprises of being in the dark

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This will be the only time I post this so it goes for the whole story. Happy reading!

No flames please It is my first story, but criticism is welcome. Thanks! Please review if you like, if not no big deal for me, just makes me feel better.

Bear with me; I just like the idea of Bella being a witch and a princess. I never really found what I was looking for in other princess or witch stories. So instead of making two I made them into one! Yay! So far I have no idea where the story will go because I was bored finally decided to make one after an entire year of being on this site. I just couldn't find a story I wanted to read that I haven't already read! Ok, enough READ! Rating may change to "M" later, I haven't decided yet.

**Chapter 1: Surprises of the being in the dark**

"Princess Bella!" The familiar voice said. "We need to get you ready to visit your parents this evening, get up wake up now."

It was my maid and dear friend Angela. We go to the same school, her family just happens to work for my family, not to mention I am higher on the social society ladder. Angela calmly puts it that I run with the gorgeous rich people who care of no one but themselves.

I would have to agree. I know I didn't belong in that group. I knew it without Angela telling me so. That still leaves the question, where do I belong? The only place I can partially place myself is with Angela, seeing as she was a witch too. She just doesn't have my social standing.

I was gently shoved. I groaned, "It's too early to get ready for something that is going to happen in the evening." She opened my curtains. I groaned again and mentally shut them. "The sun," I hissed, "I'm burning!"

Angela just laughed, "Silly Bella." She paused, and then hesitantly said, "Bella?"

"Yes?" I responded.

"Well I was thinking. You and I both know they have the witch's legends wrong, what if the vampire legends are wrong too?"

I thought about it for awhile and responded, "Yes, I suppose they could be wrong. What brought all this on Angela?"

She proceeded cautiously, "Well, you've heard about the new family coming to town, correct?"

"Of course I have Angela, who hasn't?" I said wonder what she was getting at.

Angela laughed slightly at a memory. "Well, last night the employees had a get together. Jacob Black told some scary stories. One of which was about his people and how they turn into werewolves, remember that one?" I nodded and she continued, "The other half of the story he didn't tell us was about a link to the werewolves and some treaty with vampires. I don't remember what the treaty was but he said the vampires are the very same family that just moved here!"

I was shocked. I was a witch, Angela was a witch, and we knew Jacob to be a werewolf. There was no way we were going to pass judgment on whether or not vampires are real, especially when we were wrong about werewolves. We found out the hard way, I would have rather of been told about Jacob by himself. He had to save us one day from an angry boar. He told us not to worry and transformed into a big hairy wolf. He is our best friend; I guess mythical creatures run together.

Maybe that was our place, with other mythical creatures. Maybe, just maybe, society standings don't matter to mythical creatures. I certainly didn't care about Jacob and Angela's standings, and they didn't care about mine. I insisted that we keep the whole "Princess Bella" thing to a minimum. I wanted to be open with my friends, without the social courtesies. I just wanted us to be ourselves around each other. They tend to slip up every once in awhile because they have to play their roles so often. I don't hold it against them, it's not like they can help it. It was drilled into them from birth.

I decided to get out of bed. "Angela?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?"

"Why would it concern me whether or not the new family is vampires or not? I only leave the palace to go to school and very seldom trips with my family or with you and Jacob. I will probably never meet these people. Or was it a clever attempt to try to wake me up?"

She looked worried, my heart dropped, something had happened. "Angela, what has happened have you been transferred!?"

Angela shook her head and sadly smiled, "No Bella. I am not supposed to tell you this but I heard your parents talking. You will indeed be meeting the family. You may even have to marry one of the members."

I blanched, "What!?" I asked incredulously.

"That's why your parents wanted you to wake up early. They wanted you to be ready just in case the family arrived early, so you wouldn't be walking about indecently and were up and ready to greet them in a moments time."

I said quietly, "Angela, I can't be forced into marriage, I just can't. I want to marry for love, why are they doing this!?"

"Well," Angela started to say and paused.

"What Ang? I am sure I can take this, the bad news has already passed."

"Well," she continued, "they said something about bringing peace. That is all I caught before I had to leave before I was caught."

I just stared at her. "What does that mean, 'bringing peace'? We are witches! We don't fight with anyone else; we are calm, quiet race, and we only fight when we have to. Why would we need to bring peace to anything!? Isn't everyone peaceful between the races!? The humans have no idea any of us exist! What peace do we need?" I was ranting, I couldn't help it the very idea that something may be threatening us and I didn't know about it frightened me.

Angela came over to hug me. "I'm sorry Bella. I wish you didn't have to go threw with this, but you are the last Princess of the witches. Not to mention your family is the last royals ever since those dreadful periods were all the witches were disappearing for about a hundred year. Our race is still disappearing; did you hear that Eric Yorkie's mother went missing? We are a dying race, if your marriage is to help us survive I will try to help you in any way I can and I pray you will love him."

I shuddered, "Do not think such things Angela that will never happen again, especially if I have to be queen."

She smiled and nodded, "Of course Bella, you will make a great queen. No one will stand in the way of your command. You are too stubborn and strong spirited. I still wonder how you can be so shy though."

I scoffed, "You should talk Miss Angela, and I seem to recall you are quite shy also."

She giggled, "Touché."

Just then there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I responded.

It was an unfamiliar girl. She must be new to the house, I decided.

"Princess," she said, "Your mother told me to give her an update on your progress."

I sighed, "Tell her I will be down in an hour."

"Yes, your highness." I cringed; I hated being referred to as anything but Bella.

I stopped her from leaving. "May I ask your name?"

The girl looked scared, "My name is Jenna, and I am filling in for my mother, just for today. She disappeared, but she will be back I know it." She said the last part furiously and confidently.

I smiled at her, I was glad for her attitude but everyone knows that when a witch goes missing they are never found again. "Please, call me Bella. Welcome to the castle."

She smiled at my welcome and timidly said, "Thank you, Miss," she hesitated, "Bella". I smiled as she left.

"Poor girl," I said to Angela. She quietly agreed.

"Alright, let's get this over and done with, what should I wear?"

Angela walked over to my closet and examined my clothes. Before long she pulled out a beautiful floor length, candy apple red, gown. "What about this one?" **(Dress on profile if you must see, I hate going into detail AND reading about it. I just like the pictures so! That is were they will be for your viewing pleasure.)**

I was simple, nothing too flashy, I agreed. It was a beautiful dress. "Angela, you have a great eye for things I would actually wear, unlike that horrid Jessica Stanley."

Angela laughed, "You mean Jessica Stanley, the one that insists that she reminds everyone, everyday, that she is of some kind of noble one."

I nodded my head gravely and walked into my changing area, "The very one, she insists on trying to give me her old dresses. She thinks they are so glamorous, I am sorry to say but they are completely not my style. In fact, I don't think they are anyone's style." Jessica was all about a show. She bought dresses that were enormous and bright; trying to get her noticed more.

Angela snickered, "Well, hopefully Jessica doesn't show up for the meeting today with that new family. You know the entire town knows by now." Of course, I thought, Forks is so small everyone would know by now. As usual, long before I do, it's silly. I have to run this town someday don't I? So, why am I always left in the dark?

I was finally dressed. Angela and I made our way downstairs. We said our goodbyes; it's usually this time of day that she goes to talk to her fiancé Ben Chenney. He was a nice boy, I approved of him for Angela, for she only deserved the best.

I watched her walk away for awhile. I slowly turned around and headed toward the throne chamber doors. I bid the guards good day, which they returned with a smile. I'm glad that they don't feel threatened or uneasy in my presences. I took a deep breath and opened the heavy doors.


	2. Being the Pawn

Just to let you all know I'm taking out of my study time to do this for you all. Another update probably won't happen until next week. It's test week at college, woo hoo. Thanks to vampiregrl101 for being super excited for the story. That makes me happy. And thanks to the rest of you for the reviews, alerts, and just for reading. Happy reading!

Chapter 2: Being the Pawn

I walked through the doors and was half tempted to walk right back out. Sitting by my father was Jacob Black. They were engaged in a heated conversation. I didn't know what to do, so I stood there, waiting.

My father finally looked up and spotted me. "Bella," He said, "you have finally graced us with your presence."

I just nodded and looked to Jacob. He was scowling; I don't think I have ever seen him so angry. He excused himself from my fathers company and started walking towards me.

When he was a few feet in front of me he said, "Bella, you can't marry one of them. Do everything in your power to make it not happen. If you fail Bella, we cannot be friends anymore."

With that said he bowed to me and left. I wondered why Jacob felt the need to be so formal, better yet what was he warning me about. The rumors of the vampires couldn't be true. Even if they were true, how bad can they be?

I realized my father was looking at me, waiting for me to come forward.

I walked towards him with purpose, bowed, and went to his side. "Where is mother?"

"She will be right back child, she can't miss this."

That worried me incredibly. Mother doesn't care about running the country business. She never did, she is more of a, how shall I say this, material girl.

"Father, please tell me the rumors are not true. Tell me you haven't arranged me to be married."

"Daughter, business talk can wait. First, I would like to know how you have been. Comfortable? Need anything? Perhaps you would like a new horse? I see your old one is getting, well, old."

I was shocked, how dare he think of getting rid of my Rusty. I thought the gifts of new saddles and bridles were because he was sorry he wasn't spending time with me. Since the new family arrived father has been doing business with them. I'm just hoping I wasn't that business.

"My horse is fine, thank you. I will never get rid of Rusty; he's dependable and has gotten me through lots of things!"

My father smiled, "No need to take offense darling, I was merely making the suggestion."

I shook my head, "Gifts and even suggesting were too bold of a suggestion father."

At that moment my mother walked in. My mother and father were victims of an arranged marriage. It wasn't horrible for them by any means; they are just more like best friends. They were not married to unite races though. They married to unite two witch cities, eventually my mother's city fell. There was nothing we could do to stop it. That always makes me wonder if they thought their marriage was now pointless. Or maybe they loved each other enough to see the lighter side.

They always told me they would do what they could to allow me to marry who I wanted to. I guess the point is now moot.

My father cleared his throat, time for business. "Bella, the rumors are indeed true. There is something else you should know…"

I stopped him, "Father, what about the rumors of them being vampires. I was never taught about vampires, do they exist?"

He was expecting my question, "They do exist. We didn't teach you about them because we didn't want you to worry about the war between our two races."

I was shocked. Lack of information just made me feel like a bigger pawn in the marriage game. Angered I replied, "You didn't think I could handle it or what? Haven't I proven myself enough to you father?"

He was saddened by my outburst, "Bella that is not it at all. I was hoping the war would end and you would know nothing of it. I know your mother and I promised you to marry whom you like, but this is the only way. Maybe you'll like him give him a chance."

"And what happens if they are doing this just to kill the last witch heir to the thrown. What then?"

"Bella, honey," my mother decided to give us her opinion, "The Cullen's have been a friend of ours for years. They have even helped us in the tight spots in the war, at much risk to themselves. They want peace, just like the rest of us. Surely you remember a Dr. Cullen." My mother looked at me with purpose.

Of course I remembered Dr. Cullen. He was a genius doctor that fixed me up fast whenever I was hurt, that was until he moved away. I had no idea he was a vampire. I knew there was something odd about him.

"Of course I remember." I sighed, defeated. "Let's just hope his son is as nice as he is."

My father smiled, proud. "Thank you Bella. Now go find Angela. You two get something to eat and be ready to meet our guests; they will probably come later in the night. They wanted to be sure they fed first."

That gave me a start. "They are feeding off of our people?" I cried outraged, "How could you let them!?"

My father looked at me stunned, "No Bella, they feed off of animals," like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was, seeing as Dr. Cullen was a doctor.

I calmed down, "Remember Daddy, you were the one who kept the information from me. I will indeed find Angela, get something to eat, and get ready. Before, I meet them I will learn about them. I want the books brought to my room."

"Of course, it will be done right away. We will see you tonight Bella." I kissed their cheeks and bowed, taking my departure.

I went looking for Angela. She was in my room waiting for me. As soon as she seen me she gave me a sympathetic look.

I sighed, "Angela it's all true, the vampires, the marriage, everything."

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Bella. Maybe he won't be that bad."

"I hope not Ang. Let's eat and get ready."

Angela had already brought us a snack from downstairs. We ate quickly and just did some touchups on my hair. The gown was fine and I didn't have enough makeup on to ruin. We sat and talked for awhile, wondering what the prince would be like. There was a knock on the door.

Angela opened the door and a man with about five books walked in. "Miss Bella, I believe these are for your viewing pleasure."

I thanked him and he left.

"Angela," I said, "Help me look through these books, they supposedly tell us about vampires."

She nodded her head excited, "I wonder which of their legends are true."

We opened the books and started reading. **(AN: We all know what they can do, etc. So, I am just going to skip it **** if you don't mind. If you do, well I can always stick it in here later.)**

When we finished we just looked at each other and said, "Wow."

Suddenly Angela looked excited. "What do you think their 'powers' will be?"

"I really don't know…" My thought was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Come in!"

"Sorry, Princess Bella, the guests have arrived." With that said the man turned around and left.

I look at Angela, who was looking at me, wondering what to do. I was scared and nervous, what if they didn't like me. Sure Dr. Cullen was always nice to me, but what about his family. What if they hate me and I am the reason they see the war between our races was a good idea. What if they change their minds and decide that witches are bad. It would be my fault; I would have failed my people. I couldn't do that. At that moment, I decided that I was going to do my best to get along with these people. Hopefully they wouldn't find a reason to hate me.

I stood up tall and raised my chin. Angela smiled at me and stood. Together we left my room and made our way to the thrown room, for the second time this day. There guards there again, but this time they opened the doors for us. We were announced and we walked in.


	3. The Beginning

I don't know how many people will actually catch the meaning for this chapter title. If all goes well it should have 3 meanings. This chapter will also be were I incorporate my title meaning into it, hopefully. The next chapter I will answer your questions about a time and place. This author's note is already getting long. Homework has been put on hold because I just don't want to do it right now. Happy reading! I hope you all are enjoying this I really have no way to tell. I think it's because I said you don't have to review. You don't have to review, but if you have time drop me a shout and be like hey! I love it or I hate it or you did this and this wrong. I won't threaten for reviews. ;)

Chapter 3: The Beginning

Angela and I walked into the room. I was so nervous. My father was in his throne and our visitors were sitting around the table in front of him. All of our guest's eyes were on us, watching curiously. I was blushing like mad and all the sudden I tripped over the carpet that was laid down for their arrival. I knew I was going to land on my face and instinctively put my arms out to catch myself. Angela moved into my way quickly to try to save me.

I was waiting for impact from either Angela trying to catch me or the floor meeting my face, as it so usually does, when I noticed that everyone was silent. I opened my eyes to see my face was hovering about the floor by about 6 inches. I put my hands on the floor and pushed myself back up, looking towards my father.

His had the biggest grin on his face. "Daughter," he says, "it looks like you are finally showing signs of your powers growing! No more of the trivial acts of moving light things with your mind! We can finally begin your training."

I didn't like the sound of that so much. I knew witches didn't fully get their potential power until around adulthood. I was seventeen, I suppose it was time, but did it really have to happen now? Everyone's attention was already on me I could have done without this.

I thought my body was still in the awkward growing phase. Apparently my body wanted to stay like this for the rest of eternity because that is what was going to happen. Witches don't die. They stay the age their bodies tell them to stay at. My own father was only 25, my mother 23. Well, that's what they look like. They are both going into their hundreds.

Then there was the gruesome training witches had to do when they came of age. The makings of potions, memorizing spells, even how to handle a wand. Then after that there is even more to learn, the histories, the levitating, and seeing as I am the princess I have to learn more than normal people about the histories and government.

My father was looking at me excitedly, still talking about my training. Angela came back to my side and asked if I was okay. I responded quietly with, "I'm fine Ang. Just not looking forward to worry about everything and everyone _plus_training. My body likes to inconvenience me it seems."

I sighed, "at least I won't fall on my face anymore."

Angela giggled, while the Cullen's quietly laughed. I blushed, I didn't mean for anyone to actually hear that, let alone for me to say it out loud.

Charlie cleared his throat to get our attention. Angela sat to my right, while a small girl with spiky black hair sat to my left smiling kindly at me. I smiled back and turned to my father.

"Bella I would like to introduce you to the Cullen's. You know Carlisle, of course, his wife Esme, and their children Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen." I looked to each as he pointed. I didn't look at Edward yet because I was afraid of what I would see in his eyes.

My father continued, "The Cullen's are known as royalty in their town of Port Angeles, much like us except we don't work under anyone. They work under the Volturi." I cringed; I never did like those three men. The Cullen's seen this and looked at me curiously.

The spiky haired Alice asked, "Do you know the Volturi Bella?"

"Yes, I didn't enjoy their company at all. Especially when the one named Aro seemed me a right smart science experiment."

Alice grimaced and laughed, "You poor girl."

I laughed with her.

My father spoke again, "Bella the rest of the Cullen's and I are going to take a tour of the grounds. You and Angela will stay here to get to know Edward here."

I froze, I didn't know what to do I wasn't ready to "get to know" him. Angela took my hand and squeezed it. Letting me know she would be there for the entire thing, right along side me. I smiled at her gratefully.

One by one the Cullen's stood and said goodbye to Angela and myself. Charlie was still talking to Edward, who I haven't seen yet because of my stubborn streak of not wanting to know what his eyes will tell me. When he was finished he came over and put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me. He looked like he could cry. I was hoping it was just because I was growing up so fast and not something I should be alarmed about.

My father left and it was just Angela, Edward, and I. Edward silently came over and offered me his hand. Only then did I look up at him. I was stunned; he was, for a lack of a better word, beautiful. He had beautifully coppered colored hair and topaz eyes. His skin was as pale as mine, and he stood a good two heads taller than my 5'2".

I took his hand while staring at him, still stunned. When I grabbed his hand I felt an almost electric shock. He must have felt it too because he noticeably stiffened, but relax and smiled at me, and led me outside, Angela following quietly behind.

We ended up in the garden, surrounded by roses. He picked a red one and handed it to me. I looked up at him not sure if I was to take it. When my eyes met his I felt a strange electric current going through my body. His eyes were curious and questioning.

My brown hair fell into my face when I couldn't stand his intensive stare anymore. He stood in front of me and let go of my hand. His now free hand pushed my hair back and pulled my face up by my chin. When he made sure I was watching he broke the thorns off of the rose and stuck it behind my ear, watching my reaction. When I didn't do anything to alarm him he put his hands on my shoulders. This might have been a tad inappropriate but I found that I didn't care. We were just looking into each others eyes, I was relishing in the electricity that seem to run through us.

Finally he broke our silence, if I thought he was beautiful his voice floored me into utter confusion on a better word to call him, "Do you feel that too Princess? The current?"

"Yes." I whispered, still looking into his eyes. His breath made me a bit dizzy, it smelled so sweet.

"What do you suppose that is? I have never felt anything like it."

I couldn't answer him, my voice was lost. So I just shrugged.

He bent closer to me and inhaled, I wondered what he was doing. When he pulled back to look at me his eyes were black. My insides squeezed and my heart sped up, I didn't know what to do. I just stood there waiting to see what would happen. I couldn't run from him, not because he was faster and stronger, but because I didn't want to.

I saw Angela out of the corner of my eye looking alarmed and ready to run for help. I just shook my head hoping she would see that I was telling her not to run.

Edward seem to get a grip on himself, he let go of me and stepped away. "You smell so good; I have never smelt anything so mouthwatering."

"Is it very hard for you," I asked "to be around me?"

"Now that I have actually smelled your scent, yes, yes it is. We should probably head back, it's getting late."

I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to stay next to him forever. I was about to say so when I caught myself. That is too forward, why would I even think that? I just met him and have probably not even said more then four sentences to him. There has to be some rule that witches can't fall in love with vampires, right? Especially the ones that qualify as a prince; isn't that just asking for trouble, even if you are considered royal yourself?

Edward seemed to notice my inner struggle. "What is wrong Princess?"

"Nothing Edward, I was just thinking."

"Can I ask about what?"

"You may but you won't be getting an answer." I smiled at him.

He grinned, "Please Princess, it's difficult for me to get used to. I can read minds but for some reason not yours."

I was ecstatic, I was glad he couldn't read my mind, especially if I was questioning myself about falling for him after just meeting him. "Sorry Edward, you have run into the same problem as Aro. If you don't mind I would like to keep this to myself for awhile. Maybe in time I will tell you."

He nodded, "As you wish Princess."

"Can you please just call me Bella from now on; I really don't think we need to be so formal, especially if we are to be wed." Yes, I have accepted my fate. I just hope it will be a happy one.

"As you wish," He paused and smiled, "Bella."

His voice combined with my name sent chills up my spine and sent my heart into a frenzy.

"Come Bella, your scent is becoming even more unbearable and I couldn't bear to hurt you." He stopped to look into my eyes, his still black. He slowly brought his hand up and ran his fingers down my cheek, making me shiver.

He smiled, grabbed my hand and led me back inside where my mother and father were waiting.

"Splendid," my father rejoiced at seeing our hands linked together, "You two must have gotten along marvously."

If only you knew father. I think I may have fallen for him, and hard. I'm just sad that he might now feel the same for me. He is a beautiful creature, I am just plain with brown hair, greenish-blue eyes, and my body was well proportioned but nothing special. Witches pride themselves on their bodies; it made it easier to make the humans do our bidding in the old days saving quite a few of our lives during the burnings, now it just makes us feel better.

"Edward my boy! How do you like my pride and joy?" Charlie asked.

"Father." I said warningly.

Edward just smiled, "It's alright Bella. I like your daughter very much sir. She is absolutely mesmerizing."

I blushed and looked at the ground. Charlie laughed.

"It is good to know my daughter will be in good hands. I'm sure we will be meeting you again in a few days Edward, to discuss the wedding of course. Farewell, Cullen's." And he walked away.

Edward's family all came to bid me farewell and went outside. It was just me, Angela, and Edward again. He looked at me and raised my hand to his face to give it a chaste kiss.

"Until next time my dear Bella."

I smiled at him and started to reply, but my reply was cut off by a blood curtling scream that came from the kitchen. Edward looked startled and told me to stay were I was. He started running for the kitchens, I followed, these were my people and I was going to help them.

We burst into the kitchen and Edward frowned when he seen me, his family filing right in behind me. We looked around and found the cook Mrs. Cope with a plastic star in her hand. I started feeling dizzy and smelt blood. I looked around but Edward was quicker at locating the source, seeing as it was his specialty. I looked in his line of eyesight and on the floor was Lauren Malory, lieing dead in a pool of blood on the floor.

I couldn't take the smell anymore, my heart rate slowed and Edward looked at me startled.

"Bella?" He asked concern heavy in his voice.

I looked at his face and his expression of shock was the last thing I seen before I blacked out.


	4. Waking to the Truth and New Problems

Alright, so… the time period… Well, this is kind of weird because, one, I don't speak old people talk from the 1800's laughs, and two, because there wasn't a Forks or Port Angeles, Washington in the 1800's. But, just pretend there was and that's how the people talk too. And it's not the battle of countries, just cities. Vampires and witches own different cities, the humans just don't know about it. :D Okay? Good, so it is early times, most likely 1800's. And, I decided since Bella is a witch she has purple eyes, got it? I just think it's cooler than my original blue/green. All other questions should be answered in this chapter, if not, ask again!

Chapter 4: Realization of Problems

I woke up to murmurs of a few different people all around me.

"Angela?" I timidly asked.

"Yes Bella, I am right here."

"What happened?"

"Your father wants to tell you that himself Bella." This voice was new, but I would know that voice even if I was half dead. Edward.

"Why can't I be told now? Why can't you tell me? I'm awake enough. I have a right to know!" I started to rant but Edward placed his hand over my mouth and shook his head.

"Your father had some things to attend to before he came to tell you. I am only here to make sure you are well and to see to it that you and Miss Angela are protected. I am allowed to disclose nothing."

I huffed. What was the point of being a princess, or better yet, a witch if you couldn't get your way?

"You will tell me what is going on Edward Cullen or the engagement is off."

For a moment he looked shocked that I would even consider it, and then slowly a small smirk spread across his face.

"Really Miss Bella, would you do that to your people? Your family and friends?"

He had me and he knew it, despicable, conniving vampires. I tried to think of a response but he was quickly in front of me and took my hand, bringing it to his lips. He was looking right in my eyes and I couldn't help it any longer, I was lost.

"Bella," he said, "please don't be difficult. Your father will tell you everything the moment he enters the room. I will tell you why though. As soon as he learned the man had finally got into the castle he put up high alerts. He wants you to know how and when to keep yourself safe." He smirked and continued, "He seems to think your stubbornness and prone for accidents will get you into horrible trouble someday."

I frowned, that just wasn't fair! How about I show him how my temper will get him into trouble one day! I was about to reply back to him when I was cut off by my father entering the room.

"Bella," he sighed relieved, "I was worried we lost you for awhile there, I am glad you recovered quickly. This news must come with haste."

That was never a good sign. "Alright Father, I have prepared myself for your worst. Continue."

He seemed to think awhile, hesitating. He looked towards Edward who nodded, encouraged he started to speak.

"Bella, you remember the missing witches, correct?" I nodded. "Well it seems the man has been into the castle lately, three members of our staff are now missing. Another, of course, is dead. She wasn't a witch she really was in no danger but she must have walked in on something and it cost her dearly." He stopped wondering how much to tell me.

This angered me, "Father! Tell me _everything!_"

He looked at me stunned at my angry outburst and nodded.

"Bella did you see the star before you passed out." I nodded again; I seem to be doing that a lot. "Well the stars are left after the victim is taken. We haven't learned the meaning of them or why they are specific to his choices. We think he chooses at random, but his stars always have a date and time on one side and a single number on the other side, sometimes a sort sentence, usually a greeting. Some of his victims he seems to taunt, those victims usually receive a rude comment on the back of their stars. He sends them continuous stars, saying various things with a date, number, and comment. Then it's like it just stops, the person goes missing. When we find the final star, the comment on the back always has a finality ring to it."

I was stunned trying to take it all in. Why haven't I heard this before? How could he keep this from me? How am I supposed to learn how to rule our city if I am not trusted enough with information?

Charlie was looking at me expectantly. I must have missed something.

"Excuse me, did you say something Father?"

He sighed, "Bella promise me you will not go anywhere alone. Talk to know one you know. I need you to remain at one of the guard's sides, my own, or Edward's. If you or Angela feels the need to go anywhere get an escort. Use precautions Bella, there are no room for mistakes when your life hangs in the balance."

I was instantly cheered by the fact of getting to know Edward, but still chilled by my father's warning as I gave him my word. He left the room shouting orders to the guards to secure everything and no one was to be let in or out without his permission.

I turned to Edward, hoping he would tell me the truth. "Did he tell me everything? Nothing was left out?"

"As far as I know he told you everything he could think of while he was trying to get his precautions list done at the same time."

I was satisfied. I just hoped if something else came up he would find me and tell me about it.

"Bella, his highness wants you to start your training immediately tomorrow, to avoid your defenselessness." Angela smiled at me. I suddenly had an idea.

"Ang, haven't you had your power breakthrough yet?" She shook her head, confused. "Come with me tomorrow, I will not have my best friend defenseless when there is a crazed man, or whatever, on the loose!"

Angela was shocked and just nodded her head, dumbfounded. Edward smiled at me appreciatively. Did he think I was stuck up? If so I will just have to show him otherwise.

Edward interrupted my thought process. "Is there anyone I can get to watch you ladies for an hour or so? I need to speak with King Carlisle."

I thought for a second, "Well, Jacob Black. He will be more than happy for our company, wouldn't you say Angela?"

She nodded and Edward waved us ahead to lead the way.

Edward walked closely by my side and when Angela moved behind us he motioned for her to move ahead of us. I suppose so he could make sure both of us were safe at all times.

When we found Jacob he was getting the horse ready for Edwards's departure. It was a beautiful beast, pure white with not a stain of mud on it. Edward nodded to Jacob, who just glared back.

Then he turned to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly, looking into my eyes, " Until we meet again my dear Bella. Next time won't be so horrible I hope." He smiled, "And next time we will get to know one another better. I am very interested in how witches differ from the rest of us creatures."

I blushed and watched him bow and leave. Climbing onto his horse with ease he stopped to look at me one last time and smiled, which I timidly returned. He turned his horse and galloped away.

I turned to see Jake looking at me with a concentrated look. "Jake, what's wrong? You look like your trying to spell me." I giggled.

My joke must have broken his out of his thoughts. He looked at me in with all seriousness. "Bella… You can't marry him."

That didn't shock me one bit. "Jake he's a nice guy, I like him. I am sure everything will be fine. Just put away your instincts for awhile, okay? Give him a chance."

"Bella are you serious? He's a vampire. How do you know his family isn't the ones that have been in the castle stealing people? What if you're next? I will not stand around while they take you and do who knows what with you!"

"Jake that's a horrible thing to say about my future family!"

"Bella I am just telling you to be careful, you too Angela."

I sighed, "Fine Jake we will keep an eye out. Any other requests?"

"Only that you two are never alone with them. Have someone else there to help you take them down if need be."

Out of the question. "Jake I am marrying him for God's sake! How am I supposed to get to know him with guards breathing down my neck?"

"Bella just don't! You don't know what could happen! How can you trust someone you just met? Especially a vampire, they have been fighting your people for centuries!"

"The Cullen's have been my family's friends for a long time Jake. And I trust Edward completely, I just do. They won't hurt us."

"Whatever you say Bella." With that he bowed and turned away. He has never been so formal with me.

I was upset to say the least. Why would Jake choose now to act so formal? I hope I didn't upset him too much that it hurt our friendships and this is how he's going to act now.

I sighed and turned to see Angela looking at me cautiously. "What do we do Bella?"

"The only thing we can do Angela. We wait, like the good little witches we are."

She smiled sadly because she knew I was speaking the truth. We had to wait. There was nothing for us to go on to look up information or hunt people down. We had nothing; we were stuck until we had information that would give us something to do. Then we would act and fight for our kind, our city, our family, and for those we love.

AN: So, I had a good idea for this chapter but lost it as I was typing it. I have an idea of what I want to happen in this story but I am pretty much making it up as I go guys. Sorry if it's fast paced I am working on that.:D promise! So bear with me, I may forget things and have to somehow slip it into later chapters. ASK questions if you don't understand. Alright, little late for this but happy reading! If your doing more today. Review if you like it makes me happy but I won't make you. Thanks! Oh! And you should know I am once again putting off homework for your reading pleasure:D this is just so much more interesting.


	5. Deals and Plans

Sorry, this chapter is a little later than expected… Then again that chem. test a little harder to study for than expected. I still think it is a bit fast paced, I just don't know what else to stick in here. I want to get to the good stuff lol. Happy reading! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Deals and Plans

I woke in the morning to Angela shaking me awake. She looked frightened, which automatically had me assuming the worse.

"Ang what's wrong? Is mother and father okay? Ang tell me what's going on your scaring me!"

She shook her head, face still frozen in shock, "Bella, you know when you said we were going to be good witches and wait? Well, we can't. They found another star, this time it was in a spare room. One of the maids went to clean it and found it. I guess it was one of your mother and fathers guests. She is missing, no deaths tonight which is the only bit of happiness anyone can have now."

As I took in the information I started to form a plan.

"Angela, tomorrow I start witch training, correct?" She nodded her head. "You are not going to refuse my offer; you'll eventually have to do this training too. You are going to come to witch training with me, we need to be on our guard and careful."

She looked scandalized. "Bella, I can't. Your above my station we get different training, you get the best, I can't afford your training."

"Angela, I insist and I will pay for everything! Your right, I do get the best training. You're my best friend and I will keep you safe, you are going to train with me end of story."

She looked like she was going to argue some more but I walked out into the hallway to tell my father what I wanted to happen.

It wasn't until I walked out my bedroom door that I realized it isn't even morning yet. People were walking around sleepy eyed, soldiers were securing doors and checking rooms, and guests were poking their heads out the doors trying to see what the commotion was about. I was walking with purpose straight to my mother and fathers chambers when a guard stopped me.

"Princess, you shouldn't be walking the corridors at night, it is dangerous haven't you heard the news? You were supposed to be told so you would keep out of trouble."

"I am aware of the circumstances, sir. I am just looking for my father."

"Aye, King Charles is in the throne room with your mother. I believe your betrothed is in there as well with his family. Please, Princess Bella, be careful. At least let me get you an escort."

I agreed to his suggestion, just to ease his concern. Knowing my father was having a meeting with Edward and his family made me angry. Why wasn't I involved in this, once again I am left out of my duties as a princess and future queen to my people. Why do they think I was so delicate? It's not like I can die, well, I can just not as easy as a human.

Witches are just as indestructible as vampires! We both have our enemies, our fears! Vampires have werewolves; we have vampires, while we both fear fire. Vampires may be a bit faster than witches, giving them the upper hand over us, but it's not like we couldn't give a vampire a run for their money when we got a hold of them. We just need to slow them down, and then they are at our mercy.

I flung open the doors and everyone turned to look at me. My father sighed.

"Bella, would you mind telling me the reason for this intrusion?"

"Actually, yes I would. See, I was looking for you to let you know that Angela and I are going to me taking training sessions together because two is better than one right? And I want to make sure she is safe. Then a guard stopped me and told me you where here, at a meeting, with my intended family. Now, father, it is your turn for an explanation. Why must you keep things from me? Why am I not at the meetings?" I was losing my temper, not a very "proper" thing to do. I didn't care, I was left out and they expect me to help people. How can I?

The King sighed, that's who he was at meetings, The King; completely different attitude, all business and no room for humor in meetings. "Your right Bella, I shouldn't be keeping these things from you, now more than ever. You may need to take over sooner than I expect. Your request, or rather demand, to have lessons with Angela is accepted. After your first lesson you will be at every meeting from then on, and you will know everything. Be prepared daughter, some of this material shouldn't be seen by a young lady."

Those words froze me in my place. I may have to take over sooner than he expects. What does that mean? I nodded my head and turned to leave. I heard a familiar voice excuse himself from the group and walk after me. I didn't stop until I heard my name. When I turned around Edward was right in front of me, inches away, almost touching.

"I don't think you should know all the details Bella. Why don't you just let me handle it? My family and I will be staying in your castle for the time being. In fact, my room is right across from yours." He put his hand against my cheek. I leaned into it.

"Edward, these are my people. I need to know how I can protect them; I need to know what's going on with them. You know duty, why can't I do mine?"

He stared into my eyes and nodded, "I see where you are coming from. I warn you though; you cannot blame me when I am always around you. I will know your every move Bella, you will be protected. I am not going to lose you just because you are trying to be a good princess and you're putting your people before your safety. Don't get me wrong," he seen I was about to argue his point, "your people are lucky to have a princess like you. That's what you're supposed to do. I am merely selfish."

He looked around to see if anyone was watching us.

"You need to stay safe Bella, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." His eyes smoldered as he said this.

"You mean you don't know what our parents would do without the alliance of our cities and our kinds." I said, he couldn't possibly mean anything else.

His face was shocked, his tone unbelieving. "How could you think that Bella, you mean more to me than some alliance? I know this may be a bit soon but I think I am in love with you Isabella Swan."

He didn't wait for my answer he took my chin in his hand and turned my face so he could kiss my cheek. He looked into my eyes one last time and turned and walked away.

I stood there, stunned. I got my bearings together soon after and went to find Angela. I couldn't help but think about Edward. Such a beautiful creature loved me, plain old Isabella Marie Swan? I was just your ordinary witch, what is so special about me? And here I thought that I liked him more then I should after we took that walk in the garden. What if he felt like I did in the garden? Was that love at first sight, or were the circumstances making him act funny. That was probably it, I knew my feelings were true but he was probably just worried about duty.

Edward's feelings for me would have to be put on hold. I arrived in my room to see Angela on my bed waiting nervously. She looked up as I came in.

"Angela, I don't want you to be alone at anytime during the day and especially not at night. And you are to go to training with me this afternoon." I smiled at her.

She looked nervous, "These were dropped off for you."

She held up a couple pair of witch training uniforms. The come in various colors until you find out what kind of witch you are. Those higher in society tend to be more powerful, hence the deep purple colored eyes, like mine.

Angela has a light blue colored, the next powerful. She would fit it nicely with my group, but society is too judgmental.

If you can't tell a witch's standing from their eyes it will always be determined in their training when their powers are tested.

It's a nerve wracking time, so I am told. I have never done it. I can understand why though. Especially with me as a princess; I am expected to be one of the more powerful witches, too much riding on my shoulders it is bound to get to me sometime. Say hello to possible stressful breakdowns.

The uniform consisted of a pair of hip hugging stretchy pants and a tank top, not something any female should wear in public but our duties are forgotten as we train. So far, I would be attaining more uniforms as I go along, I only have two; a dark red and a dark purple.

They were very expectant of me it seems. They give the dark, exotic colors to the more powerful witches. I loved my exotic purple eyes, but I would have to say that my favorite has to be the dark, blood red color.

I gave Angela the dark purple; it would look exquisite with her light blue eyes. With a happy smile I went to put on my red uniform.

As we walked to training I couldn't help but think about Edward and those annoying plastic stars. I learned from the guards the other day that the victims are given at least two plastic stars before they disappear and have the same strange numbers. But, they are somehow incomplete. Eventually, someone called my name and I had to run down the hall so I didn't get caught; eavesdropping isn't bad if it's something you should know right?

"Bella!" Someone shouted. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was; I would know the voice anywhere.

I turned around to see Edward behind us, smiling.

"What can I do for you Edward? Father's meeting boring you?" I smiled.

"No, not at all, I just wanted to ask you if you would accompany me to dinner tonight." He looked over at Angela and smiled, "Of course, Lady Angela and Lord Benjamin should come, too. We could chaperone each other." He winked, I blushed.

"What do you say, Ang? Think Ben would be up to a double date?" I paused, "Wait a second, dinner? How is that going to work when you don't eat?"

He turned the full power of his golden eyes on me, leaned in close and whispered, "Humor me."

I was lost. I just nodded dumbly and he chuckled snapping me out of my daze.

"Well, what do you say Ang? Should we _humor _Prince Edward?" He scowled at what I said; I just smiled sweetly waiting for Angela's answer.

"Well, I don't see the harm. Ben and I have wanted to go on a date for some time, but no one would chaperone for us. I'll run it by Ben, I am sure he will agree though. It's tonight, right?" She was getting giggly. I probably wasn't any better.

Edward nodded and smiled at us both, " Yes, tonight is perfect." He turned to leave but turned back around and looked at me; up and down, then back to my eyes. He leaned forward again and took my chin in his cold hands; much like this morning.

"You are an exquisite creature Bella Swan, no matter how you look. It's no wonder witches are so prideful of their bodies and sexualities." He breathed in, "Not to mention your scent."

He paused for along while just staring into my eyes. Still keeping eye contact he brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed them. Then he put both of his hands on the sides of my face and kissed my forehead. I blushed so much that my face was probably redder than my uniform.

He smirked, "I love it when you do that, it makes you even more irresistible. I must be going before I get us into trouble. I will see you tonight, or maybe I will watch you practice." He smirked and nodded to us, "Good day, Bella, Lady Angela."

With that he turned and left. I felt faint, and Angela was looking at me with a knowing look.

"Don't look at me like that." I started walking.

"Bella, you know you both feel for each other more than you let on? It's adorable." She gushed.

I did have extreme feelings for Edward. Would I admit it? Probably not, but he seems to know a lot about witches. I tend to be the more shy side of the witches. I like my body and all that just fine. Some witches are in extremes of their pride to their bodies.

We walked to where our lessons were to be held. Angela got nervous so we sat outside the big doors for awhile, me trying to calm her. When she was finally calm we made our way to the giant doors and opened them, ready for our first lesson.


	6. Not That! Anything but That!

Come on people I got a whole 2 reviews last chapter and only 120 hits on it… I need a bit more encouragement than that to continue the story. It is a waste if no one reads it or likes it all that much. So, give me a shout! Fight scenes are hard to write, I hope you guys like it. I'm still iffy on it. I actually shortened it because it was getting boring; I chopped up the training lol. This is extra long for the extra long wait I made you all go through. Happy reading! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Not that! Anything but that!

Angela and I walked through the door to see my father and the witch trainer, Laurent. **(A/N: go with it, it has its significance.) **We walked over to the two of them. My father smiled, wished us good luck, and turned to leave.

"Alright ladies, I assume I don't need to tell you the rules? On second thought, since Miss Angela is here I may just have to waste the time to go over them." He smirked.

I was furious, so he thinks he's too good for lower class? We'll see about that, I may not be trained but we are all born with some kind of magic. It is only about a tenth of our real capabilities but it is still there, I have been practicing. In fact, we all practice. We used to play with our powers when we were little, trying to out do each other when we really couldn't because at the time we all had the same amount of power. The trick was if you could control it better or not.

I smiled my evil little smiled and did a quick mental spell onto his shoe laces, tying them together. I was too focused to see who actually came through the door, but I heard them. Laurent tried to step forward but fell flat on his face. Angela, being the lady she is, felt bad and tried to help him up. I just smirked, pretending I didn't do anything.

I was looking around, faking my innocence, when I spotted him. Edward Cullen wasn't kidding. He actually came to watch us practice! His eyes met mine and he smiled. I looked down, blushing. This is going to be great, now I can make a fool of myself in front of my betrothed.

The door opened again and the rest of Edward's family came in. My mouth dropped open in shock. Perfect, even better I can make a fool of myself in front of his whole family, my future family.

Carlisle stepped forward, "I hope you don't mind ladies, Edward told us of your training practices and we were curious. I have never seen one."

I smiled politely, "No Your Highness, not at all. Please enjoy yourself."

"Bella," he chided, "we are about to be family. Feel free to call me Carlisle."

I nodded, still expecting impending doom. I was sure to mess something up. I heard training was hard. We would be learning the self defense today. In light of the recent events my training is to be stepped up. A normal training is done at a slow pace of an hour a day, three days a week, for a month. I need to learn it all in about half a week. Meaning I would be in training all day long. The only breaks I would get are food breaks, when I sleep, and my chaperoned time with Edward.

"Now," Laurent seems to have got his shoes under control and gave me an evil smile, "there is something that was not mentioned to you ladies."

I gulped. Not a surprise. I hate surprises. Oh, please! Let it be anything but a surprise. Hopefully it's only a minimal surprise, nothing that will embarrass me or make my training any harder.

"Ladies, the Cullen royal family is not here just for you to show them how training works. They will be taking part in training you to make the sessions go faster and become more meaningful to what you could face."

I blanched. What?! I would have to fight the Cullen's?! My future family! How could anyone ask that of me? What if I hurt them, they would hate me. Come to think of it, I am an untrained witch; they would probably have a better chance in hurting me.

I paled further, what if I had to fight Edward. I looked at him and he was staring at me smiling, almost smugly, he knew what I was thinking even if he couldn't read my mind. He held up his hand and pointed to me then to himself and grinned. Oh no, I did have to fight him.

I felt woozy and started to fall. He was there in a second holding me up. I looked in his eyes, big mistake. They were smoldering again, my thoughts were lost.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He chuckled. "You swoon at the idea of fighting with me. I suppose that is a good thing, we won't fight as often." He smiled at his joke.

I didn't find it funny. "We can't fight, isn't that illegal or something. Can you really fight your spouse?" I was panicking and grasping at straws.

"Bella, I am doing this for your own protection. Nothing will harm you if I have something to do about it. This is just going to help you if I am ever away, God forbid, something should happen. I will see you safe Bella, even if I die trying." He said it with such sincerity, I believed him. He would never break this promise to me.

He paused, staring at me, and bent down to my ear.

"Have I told you that you look ravishing this evening?" I nodded as he kissed the hollow of my neck. It was entirely improper but I didn't care.

"I don't think I could tell you enough. I don't think I could explain what you do to me."

His lips skimmed my neck line, to my jaw. Then I was falling, landing with a hard thump with Edward on top of me holding my hands above my head. He was in a crouching stance, he tricked me.

"Be careful Bella, vampires will use what they have to bring you down."

I brought my leg up over his back. He was far enough forward where I could swing it up and hit him in the head. He grabbed his head, releasing my hands. I quickly maneuvered and switch places with him. He wanted to play dirty, fine, we'd play dirty. I pinned his arms down and made sure he wouldn't be swinging his legs up at my head. I had no idea how flexible vampires were, but I didn't want to find out.

I tsked, "Edward, I am sure you're smart enough to know I wouldn't let a mere vampire get near enough to seduce me with words. If they did then I am at their mercy and I would know so, their words would mean nothing to me. Yours on the other hand mean everything to me."

I bent down to his face and gently kiss his jaw; all is fair in love and war right? If you have it, use it. I just hoped this wouldn't be deemed inappropriate for training. If it was in regular society, well, then we would have a problem.

I moved from his jaw, to his cheeks, eyes, nose, back to the jaw and down his neck. He was breathing hard and I smirked, lets see how he likes to be the one tricked.

I quickly got up off of him, he looked stunned. I used what we used to use when we were kids throwing rocks at the walls. Except this was so much stronger; but it wouldn't hurt him, I hoped; I wasn't sure. I picked him up and threw him into the open window and out onto the grounds. Hearing a loud, satisfying crash, I released the power.

I turned to everyone looking at me in shock. Maybe it wasn't acceptable in combat, but he started it.

Jasper was the first to break the silence.

"Bella, he was feeling so much love and attraction towards you I thought he would burst. Then you throw him out the window," He chuckled, "I almost feel bad for him, poor man."

Edward jumped back in the window, only having eyes for me.

"Bella, that was amazing. I never thought you had it in you. Apparently, I misunderstood witches bewitching powers." He laughed when I blushed.

He came over to me and cupped his hand on my cheek.

"Like I said Bella, you have no idea what you do to me." He kissed my forehead and looked towards our instructor. "Well, sir, you have your test of what she can do. Now, let's get to work on strengthening it and focusing."

He turned back to me. "Bella, if I am hard on you I am sorry in advance, especially if I hurt you. I just need to know you'll be safe." He hesitated and whispered, "I can't lose you, you mean too much to me. I love you Isabella Swan."

I felt like I could cry and managed to choke out, "I love you too Edward."

"I realize this isn't the place to be declaring ourselves, but everyone is watching us anyway, now was a good as time as any. Besides you made me proud, which came with an undeniable amount of love. I couldn't resist telling you. To know you feel the same way lessens my want for a better time to say it even more." He smiled, and bent his head to mine.

We were interrupted. I sighed; it was probably for the best. I wouldn't have been able to control myself if he kissed me. I am not very experience in reigning in the witch's sexuality side, I've never had to. I use it to get what I want from the humans and that's it, I found no other use for it.

Angela told me in confidence how difficult it is to thwart a witch's sexuality. Almost uncontrollable, she told me there was no way to help it, no way to stop it. She thinks it is because it banishes all will to stop. She has already had her first kiss with Ben. The thought now makes me envious. Finding out what would happen between Edward and I probably wasn't the best thing to do now.

"Alright you two, as much as we enjoy that you love each other we have to train you two up a bit. Then you won't be defenseless and you can start your book studies. I hear that's the fun part." Carlisle smiled at us.

Angela and I groaned. We hated book work, hopefully it was action packed.

I heard Edward chuckle, and looked at him. "You better be careful or I'll send you out the window again."

He smirked and, once again, unleashed the power of his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

I shrugged, "You never know. You were the one who attacked first. What I do is just pay back."

He looked shocked, his family laughed. Apparently no one surprised Edward Cullen with attacks.

"Well, if it is anything close to pinning me on the floor then I'll suffer in contempt." He said with a smile.

"Oh, you flatterer you. I guess you missed the part where you went out the window. Do I need to teach you again?" I smirked.

"You're quite confident in your abilities young witch, that will get you into trouble." Laurent decided to cut in. He looked like he was ready to start training. We have probably wasted a lot of time.

"Alright ladies, first we will start with basics. Bella you will sit out the first round since we already know you can throw massive objects far distances."

I beamed, Angela paled she'd be doing it alone.

"It's okay Ang, you will do great."

She smiled at me and focused on the table at the end of the room. Soon it lifted and she threw it out the window.

"Well, I am glad to see you ladies will speed up your training even more. Either you are extremely fast learners or someone has been teasing the boys since they were little." Laurent looked impressed, and a little frustrated. I couldn't understand why. I looked to Edward and he seemed puzzled also.

"Alright, mind magic you seem to have we will do some more work onto restraining objects with your mind." With that said he picked up the chairs to the table that just went out the window and threw them at us.

I put my hands out protectively in front of me and closed my eyes waiting for impact. Nothing happened. I looked up and the chair was floating feet from my face. I slowly lowered it to the ground and looked to Angela. She was doing the same.

"Well girls, most do not progress to this stage until well into their training. If other were rushed it would have taken them three days. The training is easier when you have your mind magic completed. You may be able to learn it all in just today, maybe into tomorrow. Amazing." He whispered this last part. I wasn't sure if we were meant to hear it. Edward's brow furrowed, something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Bella, how well do you know him?"

"I don't know him at all. All I know is he is, and has been, the instructor for years. He is very good at what he does."

"I don't trust him Bella. When you are not with me I want you to stay away from him."

I was about to object but his expression made me hold my tongue. Besides I would do almost anything to make him happy.

"Why don't you trust him?"

"It angers him that you are so good. Shouldn't he be happy? He keeps thinking, 'Let's see how they handle what's coming.' I can't tell if he means training or something different."

I shivered. Hopefully he meant us no harm. He is the one teaching us so how could he harm us? He is the best there is. The only thing that would get to anyone trained by him is if he didn't tell us something in training that we needed to know.

"Next! Hand to hand combat. Your wonderful friends here will be helping you. I am required to train you ladies up against real vampires."

I turned to look at Edward. "You evil man! You couldn't tell me I had to fight you in the hallway? Instead you go all cryptic on me, 'Maybe I will come watch you.' Bah! Watch indeed, you just want to kick some witch butt."

Edward looked pained, "Bella, how could you ever think that? I only care for your safety, not defeating you. Beware Bella; it is because I love you that I will be so hard on you today. I need to know your safe."

I felt bad for my outburst and was going to apologized when I was once again knocked to the ground. I looked up and Alice was there. She brought her hand back and punched me in the face.

"Ow! Alice, STOP! What are you doing!?"

"I am sorry Bella, but like Edward I need to know your safe."

She punched me again, it was a test. I needed to outwit a vampire. I put up a mind magic blocking her hand from my face, at the same time I picked her up and threw her. They may have the physical strength and speed but we had the mental. We just needed to slow them down. There was some incantation for that. I read about it and now I sit here cursing myself for not remembering it as Emmett barreled towards me.

I tried to move out of the way but arms behind me held me in place. Edward was about to let me get pummeled by Emmett. I thought Alice hurt, Emmett would surly kill me.

Before Emmett reached us Edward whispered in my ear, "Once again love, I am sorry I have to be so hard on you. Don't go easy on us either. I know you can do more than you are showing us."

He was right of course. Angela and I both could. Jacob Black has been teaching us as much self defense as he could. We didn't know why at first, apparently he thought we didn't need to know details about the missing people either.

Jake couldn't do mind magic, but he found someone who could. Angela and I had mind magic down, we could do it all. I thought we would get into trouble if we displayed that here. We are mostly trained up in defenses; Laurent is simply the best and will perfect us. What we didn't know were the incantations, spells, and potions. We learned a lot of our history in school, but we still needed to iron out the details that will come our way. Our full training was far from over, but we got to skip a good year or two of it.

Emmett reached me and started to hit me. I started kicking at him, throwing mind magic balls in his direction staggering him. I threw my head back into Edwards causing him to stumble, releasing me. I turned around and kicked him to the ground before turning back to Emmett. I executed a few moves on him that Jacob said was a need to know to get out of sticky situations. The moves worked beautifully, he was on the ground also. I constricted a mind force around both of their bodies, keeping them to the ground.

I looked to Angela to see she had Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice fighting her. Someone was missing. Where was Jasper? I was once again thrown to the ground. Jasper stood above me in a fighting stance. I had a second to react but was too late. He started to hit me and as he leaned into bite me I put all my energy into a mind ball and blasted him to the other side of the room. I constricted him there.

Angela was just finishing up.

At Laurent's request we let them up.

"Well, I really don't see why I am here to teach you. Obviously someone else already has. Apparently I just need to iron out some details, train you a bit more and your done. Then you get to do the wonderful wand waving, incantations, and potions."

He trained us up a bit more and called it a day. It was later in the evening. Then I remembered something with a shock.

"Angela, dinner!"

She looked confused and I watched as it sunk in. She smiled, happy to see Ben.

"I'm glad I didn't tell him a time."

Edward came to stand behind us.

"Ready for dinner?"

"Do we look ready for dinner Edward? Look at us we are sweaty and gross…"

"And as beautiful as ever." He interrupted with a smile.

I smiled back, blushing.

"I will see you both and Ben in about an hour, yes? We will meet in the gardens. I have a surprise for you Bella."

"I hate surprises." I mumbled.

He only chuckled, kissed my hand and turned and left.

Angela and I walked into my room to get ready. I was wearing a dark blue dress, Angela had the exact same just a lilac color. (A/N: Pic in prof. No dress descriptions remember )

We walked into the gardens. The smelled beautiful. Roses, violets, lilacs, and other flowers perfumed the air. The fireflies were out and small strings of lights were up every where adding to the beauty, setting the romantic mood.

We walked further into the garden and waiting for us by a table was Edward and Ben, red roses in their hands. They pulled out the chairs for us, silently telling us to come join them.

I looked at Angela, she looked at me. We both smiled and took a big, deep breath. We held hands and walked forward to meet the loves of our lives.

A/N: Yay, until next time people! Next chapter? The date of course… and some other fun tidbits as my plot unfolds.


	7. Hide? Why?

READ IT AGAIN!! Well, the date scene… I didn't really expect to do a date scene. I'll try my best at it but know it wasn't in my plans. Well, Happy Reading! And to the only person who reviewed chapter 6 and who has been with me from chapter 4… this one is for you Tinc, hope you like it. :D To those of who have already read this… read it again… I redid it and added bunches of stuff and one really important part that for some reason I forgot about! The rest of the story wouldn't have made since without it. I was really unhappy with the way I did it the first time.

**Chapter 7: Hide****? Why?**

Edward held out the rose to me and bowed slightly, his golden eyes never leaving my violet ones. When I curtsied he stepped closer to me and put the rose behind my ear, pushing my hair back.

"Beautiful." He mumbled. I, of course, blushed.

I took a quick peak at how Angela was doing but she was lost in her own lover's eyes. I looked back at Edward who was smiling at me. I smiled back, excited for the rest of the night.

"Come ladies, sit." They pulled the chairs out for us.

"Edward, what are you going to do while we eat? Isn't that boring for you?" Angela blurted out, and then smiled sheepishly.

He wasn't offended though, "Oh, I'm sure I'll find something to occupy my time."

He was looking straight at me. Was he just going to watch me? I blushed, now I have to be self conscious of my eating habits.

He smirked, "What's the matter Bella? Do you not enjoy being the center of your future husbands' attention?"

"Well, if you put it that way, I would rather it was me that is your center of attention rather then some other girl." I thought, at least I thought I thought it until I looked at Angela who was shocked.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Edward nodded.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. That was too forward of me. I didn't even know I said it."

Edward grabbed my hand. "Bella, you know I would rather hear everything that goes through your head. I enjoy when your mouth gets ahead of your mind. And I intend to have it happen more often." He smirked. I couldn't help but notice that could be taken two ways, I got nervous.

At that moment the food arrived, making me forget about what just happened, for the moment. The waiter was a tall man, a vampire as it was. I thought that was strange, I didn't know we had vampires for workers on our staff. Edward's comment and the strange waiter were further forgotten when I noticed the small band playing in the corner. The music was beautiful; I smiled and looked at Edward, who looked pleased that I was pleased.

We ate in silence, the occasional question coming into our heads for small conversation. Edward was not joking when he hinted he would watch me, he did, thoroughly.

"Does this bother you, Bella? Having me watch? I don't remember human food, and it's oddly interesting to watch you guys eat it."

Ben chuckled, "Have at it, Edward. Let's squash that curiosity."

We all had a good laugh at that, especially since he wasn't watching Ben.

The dinner went fast, with amazing food and the beautiful music that I concluded was Edward's idea. Just when I thought the night was going to come to a close Edward spoke up, "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course you can." I responded.

"Remember what I said about the chaperones?"

"Yes, of course I remember. We wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Yes, did I ever thank you for that suggestion Edward?" Ben asked, while kissing Angela's hand. She giggled and fanned herself.

"Your welcome, Ben. Well, how about we… avoid… being chaperones for a few hours?"

Angela and I looked at each other shocked, and blushing.

"Edward, we couldn't possibly, it's shameful. Not to mention inappropriate." Angela nodded her head, agreeing with me.

He walked up to me and grabbed my hand, kissing it, and looking into my eyes. "It is only shameful if any one finds out." He winked.

"Edward if we get caught we are in so much trouble! We are not supposed to be alone! It isn't appropriate."

"Bella, love, how are we supposed to get to know each other in a few weeks time if we can't be alone?"

"Well, that's easy. We have chaperones for that Edward."

He closed the space between us, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Bella, I would really like to be alone with you. I promise I will be on my best behavior."

I glared at him, "Why would I be worried about your behavior?"

He smiled mischievously, "Because, Bella, you are entirely irresistible. And I already have a hard time resisting you. A few hours alone will not hurt us. It will probably be the best thing that can happen."

I was speechless; I have never had anyone speak so bluntly about a relationship, especially when it was my relationship.

"Edward, I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what is irresistible to you? My personality that you can't get enough of," I giggled, "or, Edward Cullen, have you fallen for a witches charm?" I smiled knowingly.

"Isabella Swan, isn't that the very reason you witches' are proud of your bodies? To give you that sexuality charm no man can resist?"

"In that case, we shouldn't be alone. We can't have you risking any kind of temptation before the wedding." Besides, she found him irresistible, too. She just didn't want to run the risk of anything.

He brought his lip within centimeters of mine. "Didn't I tell you I would be on my best behavior?"

I could smell his sweet breath, clouding my senses, and nodded, giving in.

"Beautiful. Angela, Benjamin, have a great night."

With that he nodded to them, grabbed my hand and led me away. I looked back at Angela; she looked absolutely panicked not knowing what to do. She looked from Ben to me again, that is until Ben grabbed her hand and brought his body close to his own. I smiled, have a good night Angela, I thought.

"I have something very special planned for us."

Something occurred to me, "Edward, I don't exactly call getting within an inch of touching my lips your 'best behavior'."

He chuckled, "Too late Bella darling. We are moving into my secret plans of the night. None of which you can stop, you have already agreed."

He turned to face me with smoldering eyes. I was lost in his eyes again. Completely helpless, I just nodded again. All argument was lost. He smiled and continued moving.

He led me to a secluded part in the gardens. The sweet smelling flower bushes had lights all over them of different colors and in the middle of it all was the fountain. There was a pedestal in the front of it with a beautiful purple cloth over some sort of box it seemed.

I looked at Edward wondering what was going on.

"I want you to go look on the pedestal Bella, and open the box underneath the cloth."

I walked to the fountain and pulled off the purple cloth on the pedestal, suddenly very nervous. The box was no bigger than my palm. I opened the box to see the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

I gasped, "Edward, what is this for?"

He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I jumped, thinking of someone spotting us and the trouble we'd be in. Then I decided I didn't care. We were getting married anyway, it was a set plan. So, I relaxed against his arms, breathing him in.

"I figured since I didn't get to properly ask you to marry me I could at least get you a proper token of our love."

"Oh Edward it's beautiful."

"Beautiful ring, for a beautiful girl."

"Do you know how cheesy that sounded?"

He spun me to face him, "Cheesy, but true love. So very true."

He brought his lips to mine. Kissing me softly at first, but I couldn't stop myself. I put more passion into the kiss then I knew I had stored up. Where did these emotions come from? I have never lost control over the "witch side". I put my fingers into his hair and he pulled me closer to his body.

He broke the kiss to say, "You have no idea what you do to me Bella."

"I'd love you to show me."

He was gasping for air he didn't need, "Now who's not on their best behavior?"

I blushed, "I'm so sorry Edward. I don't know what happened. I never lose control over that side."

He touch our foreheads together, "Bella, it is fine. I want you to be yourself around me. Besides if you didn't lose control I would probably sob. It would mean I am more attracted to you then you are to me. It's supposed to get harder to control yourself around your true love isn't it? Wouldn't that be love beyond boundaries?"

"Edward, I love you." I hugged him.

"I love you too Bella." He said tightening his arms around me.

Our moment was ruined when we heard someone scream.

"Edward that sounds like Angela, we need to hurry!"

He threw me onto his back and started running. Angela was on the ground over Ben crying.

"Ang! What happened?"

We stopped in front of them. Ben was lying in a puddle of what I couldn't tell yet.

"We need to help Ben, someone help Ben. Oh my God, he's going to die isn't he. Help Ben!" Angela kept repeating the same words over and over again.

"Angela, honey, look at me," She finally looked, sadness in her eyes, "I need you to tell me what happened to Ben."

She seemed to get some light into her eyes, realizing help has arrived. She started talking very fast.

"Bella, someone was in the bushes, someone throw this into Ben's neck! He was next to me at one minute and laying on the ground in the next. Then he started bleeding I didn't know what to do. So I screamed hoping someone would come. Bella, help him. Get someone to help him! I can't lose him."

Edward stepped up next to me, trying to control the blood lust I saw in his eyes. Wait, blood lust? Angela said something about blood. I looked at Ben closer and sure enough he was lying in a pool of blood. I felt faint. Edward moved closer to him trying to stop the bleeding.

Trying to get a grip on myself I asked Angela, "What did he throw, honey?"

She looked at me, confused.

"You said someone threw something at Ben's neck."

Realized hit her hard and she held up a plastic star with a metal tip at one end; the first one with anything that could harm anyone on it.

"Edward, what does that mean? The rest of them never harmed anyone. They were just there after they were taken." I asked him.

The star said, "Find me, before I find your girls." It also had the number two on it.

He took it from me and examined it.

"I think he's going to try to kill you and Angela that would be the "two girls". Bella, he's playing a game with us; mostly Ben and I, speaking of whom we should have taken him to the physician already. Don't worry Angela, he will be fine. My father is a doctor also, I am also trained to be one, but your physician has tools I don't. I will assure you again, he will be fine."

With said he disappeared, so did Ben. I grabbed Angela.

"Come on Ang, we need to go see to Ben. Edward will have got to the physician by now and he'll be fine. I promise."

We walked solemnly into the castle, where Edward eventually met us.

"They managed to stop all the bleeding, as I said before, he will be alright. You can go and see him Angela, he's awake and asking for you."

She ran to the room where they were holding him.

When she left Edward grabbed my hand with urgency.

"I don't want you to worry Bella, but you and Angela will be watched at all times by people who can defeat vampires by simply flicking a finger."

I objected, "Edward I can handle myself."

He stopped abruptly and looked at me with a pained expression. He moved my hair out of my face and gave me a small, sweet kiss.

"Bella, do this for me, please. I can't lose you."

"Are you telling me I have to sit and hide while this dangerous person hurts my family and friends!? Why? I am perfectly capable, Edward. That's what my training was for. Hell, you helped train me! I am ready Edward!" I whispered the last bit.

"I can't Bella, you will be safe. You will be protected at all times, mostly by me; if I can't then someone else will step into my place."

I was about to argue farther but Edward interrupted me.

"Let's get you to bed Bella; it's been a long night."

He walked me to my room. I turned around to say goodnight but he opened the door and shoved me through. I turned around to see him closing the door behind us.

I panicked. "Edward, what are you doing? We can't push our luck twice in one night!"

He sighed, "I told you Bella you will not be alone. I am keeping watch over you tonight, yes, in your bedroom. Maybe I'll even sit in bed with you." His smile turned mischievous.

"Wait, let me guess, you'll be on your best behavior?" I was trying to lighten the mood. He looked like he was grateful for it.

He smiled, "Get to bed little witch, I will be right by your side."

I smiled, liking the sound of that, "I can't wait until it will actually be proper." I gasped, "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

He laughed, "Silly Bella, what have I told you. I like your slips of the tongue. It is absolutely adorable and lets me into that head of yours."

I tried to relax and changed the subject, "When is my father holding the next meeting about what to do with the intruder? He is inside the walls Edward. There hasn't been anyone missing from town in awhile, just in the castle."

"It will be tomorrow Bella; I will wake you in time for it if you happen to sleep in too late. I promise. In the meantime I will keep you safe. If he is indeed behind the castle walls, he will not get you. I swear it."

His voice held such sincerity, I didn't doubt him; instead, once again, tried to lighten the mood. "Okay Edward, I'll trust you just this once okay?"

"Love, I want you to trust me more then once. Besides, we have to trust each other right? Otherwise it won't work huh?"

"I don't think it matters if it doesn't work or not, remember how we got into this situation?"

"Yes, I do. And I am glad for it. You are my responsibility now, even if we are not married Bella, and no harm will come to you. I'm glad our fathers insisted this or I could have never met you. We could have gone through eternity never knowing each other. The very thought saddens me."

"Edward I was trying to get away from the seriousness for two seconds I don't like to be worried or sad before I go to bed."

I climbed into bed and realized he wasn't kidding; he was going to be right by my side. He climbed right into bed with me.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you." He kissed me and started humming a beautiful tune.

"Edward what is that? It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, you inspired it. It's for you, a lullaby if you wish it so."

"Thanks Edward. I love you, too." I smiled. Then the full situation hit me.

"Edward what if he finds us tonight? What if he hurts you! I can't live with myself if he hurts you just because he wants me!"

He pulled me close to him and flipped me so I was facing him and kissing me softly, then with more passion. It was full of fear and determination, but still effectively scattered my thoughts and calmed me down.

He pulled away, but held me tightly.

"No one will harm you tonight love. Not even me, all the guards are outside your door tonight. Angela is sleeping in the next room with Ben. We are safe until the meeting tomorrow where further measures will be discussed. Now please sleep, I will keep you safe. No harm will come to me either."

He seen I was about to object. I turned back over with his arms still around me. He started humming again.

"Your right Edward, I'm sorry. I'm just scared to lose you or anyone else I care about."

"I know, sleep now. Tomorrow is going to be just as eventful as today was. I love you."

"I love you, too." I sighed happily as he continued to hum again. It wasn't long before I fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.


	8. Why You?

Seeing as we are doing better with the reviews and the last chapter was actually closer to my liking I have decided to gift you all with a new chapter! Yay! I have just realized how much FLUFF I have always got in these chapters… sigh It has to slow down some where, or does it? This story is going by faster than I thought it would… Something needs to be done about that :D. Review and tell me what you think of the chapter PLEASE:D

**Chapter 8: Why you?**

I woke up and the light was shining in my window. I was still groggy so I don't think I woke up on my own accord. That was when I felt a cool breeze on my face. Cool, I sighed, Edward's skin is cool. I was starting to get lost in my thoughts of Edward when I felt something cool again, this time it wasn't a breeze. It pressed to my cheek, then to my chin, and finally to my lips.

My eyes flew open to be met with none other then the very eyes of Edward Cullen.

I squeaked, "Edward, what are you doing in my room?"

He chuckled, "I've been here all night. Do you remember anything?"

I thought back and realized that what happened was not a dream.

"Oh."

"That's it? Oh? You must have been in a bigger shock then I thought you were."

"I wasn't in shock; I just thought it was a dream."

"I'm sorry to say it wasn't. Come your father is holding the meeting soon. You need to be dressed." He hesitated, "I can't leave you alone. You will need to dress with me in the room. That way if something does happen, I can react faster."

I blushed, "No peaking, right?"

He grinned, "You have my word love. Now get dressed so we can see what we are going to do about this intruder."

I got dressed in a rather plain, blue dress. At least I thought it was plain.

"You look absolutely sinful. What am I going to do with you?"

I blushed, again. "You know if you don't stop saying things like that I am going to be a permanent red color. It will look like you are engaged to a lobster."

He laughed, "No darling, I'm engaged to an enormously delectable red apple. They are more appeased by everyone, right? Plus, I believe they have a sweeter taste."

I laughed, "Just for trying to make me blush again, I'm not going to tell you."

I started walking for the door when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest. I looked up into his eyes pure love and hot passion shining through.

"Oh no, we are going to my father right this moment. Plus, we are not chaperoned which is bad in itself. We don't need to be caught doing anything that is on your mind, let's go Edward."

He didn't listen to me. He pulled my face to his for a hot, searing kiss. I got caught up in the moment until I heard footsteps passing in the hall.

I broke away from him gasping," You're going to get us into trouble. There will be a scandal! Keep it under control! Remember the 'good behavior'? You have just side stepped that boundary."

He wasn't listening, just watching my lips move as I talked. That was bad. He moved forward, but I went through the door before he could get to me.

I heard him groan.

"Edward, let's go. You are either affected by my bedroom being right there or you are trying to keep me from the meeting."

"I'd say it's neither. All that's affecting me is you. Whatever else there is will be fixed in no time at all."

I sighed. What is he talking about now? I didn't ask.

Walking into my fathers business chamber I noticed two things: there was a vampire I have never seen before and Angela was equipped in her training uniform. What in the world is going on?

"Ang, what's wrong? Why are you in uniform?"

"We are practicing today, they want us to work with vampires who actually want to cause us some harm." She motioned to the vampire I have never seen before. "That one is for you; apparently he isn't too happy about the arrangement with you and Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"He's always wanted a witch mistress, for some reason he had his heart set on you." She scoffed, "Where he got the silly idea that your father would give you up as a mistress is preposterous, the idiot."

That mad me angry. I was a princess, what kind of idiot would even think a princess was meant to be a mistress? Princesses were not meant to give themselves to anyone but their husbands. Even if a princess does, she has to marry the man anyway, not become his mistress. I took a step towards the man, intent on telling him what I thought he could do with his egotistical self.

"Bella, honey, deal with your anger later. You will get a crack at him, but the meeting is first. I seem to remember you were the one who wanted to get there in a hurry." Edward said, teasingly but with a hint of anger in his voice. He didn't like this man either.

I gave him one last glare and walked through the doors, Angela on one side, and Edward behind us.

"Ah, children please sit." Charlie said, "It is time we rat out this fiend who is threatening my daughter and her friend."

I looked around and noticed all of the Cullen's were there. I smiled at them all. Alice smiled at me and waved, mouthing, "You'll know why."

I didn't understand, she just winked and pointed to Charlie.

He was looking at me, an intense look, and a serious one. Oh no, Charlie? Serious? This is going to be bad.

"Bella, the wedding is being moved."

I sighed, that wasn't what I wanted to hear. I'd rather it was moved up, not back.

"When?" I looked to Edward who was smiling. He didn't want to marry me?

"Tomorrow night. We have had too many problems with vampires coming to ask for your hand because, well, they have forever. They think that if you and Edward haven't bonded enough to get married right away that you were free for the taking. Sorry for my bluntness, but we have no time to beat around the bush."

I froze. Tomorrow. Isn't that a lot to do in one day? Then it hit me. I was going to be married to Edward tomorrow. I squealed and hugged Charlie, then Edward, who refused to let me go after.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, "Charlie is right there."

"What I have been doing all morning love, staking claim."

"What?"

He pointed to the outer walls. I looked and there were about ten vampires glaring at us.

"Why are you 'stacking claim'?"

He smiled, "Because they want you, but they can't have you and I am showing them just that. They have never believed Charlie when he told them you were taken by me; which is entirely my fault, according to them, because I have never shown interest in anyone else."

I smiled back, "I'm glad you didn't. You might not be here otherwise. Why would they want a witch? I thought vampires hated us."

He sighed, looking troubled. "They do hate you, but it doesn't stop them from wanting you. Witch's blood is unique. Unlike humans, a small amount of venom will not turn you. Being a vampire's mistress is more than what you think it is, of course the regular duties are involved just because witches are that desirable. What you don't know is that drinking from a witch during the ultimate high, heightens the sensations. It becomes addicting. It really takes over their lives. Charlie didn't want to worry you about the women in your city, but many go missing all the time, besides from our strange watcher that has entered the castle."

"Why don't they run? Witches can get away from the vampires right?"

"They could if they wanted to. Did you miss the part were I said it was addicting and heightens sensations? Same goes for the witches."

Unbelievable. I have never heard of anything like this before. Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't Charlie tell me when I was engaged to a vampire? Wouldn't he want to warn me?

"Why wasn't I told Edward?"

"People go looking for this stuff, just to try it. Then they get hooked. No one told you because they didn't want it to happen to you. You need your complete focus to do your duties. Teenage rebellion was out of the question."

"I wouldn't have done such a thing out of rebellion!"

"Shh… I know. It was just a precaution."

A precaution that made me curious; I quietly asked, "What about us?"

He sighed. "You are too curious for you own good. Did you not just hear what I said? It's addictive. I'm having a hard enough time resisting you as it is. We don't need to add insatiable passion to the mix."

Alice spoke up, "Don't worry Bella, you will experience it. It will be an accident the first time, but after that it won't be." She winked, "and you will both do just fine in resisting it when there are other things more important to deal with."

I blushed; I didn't know anyone else was listening. I felt ashamed, a lady was not supposed to talk like that at all really.

Jasper smiled, "Don't feel ashamed Bella, no one is perfect. It gets harder to be perfect when your sin is sitting right in front of you." He looked at Alice, who giggled.

Emmett let out a booming laugh, "Your kidding, right? Edward is actually getting out of his sexually repressed hole!?"

Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of the head, while Esme launched into scolding Emmett. Carlisle gave me an encouraging look that seemed to say "its okay, happens all the time".

Charlie interrupted any further conversation, knowing full well he didn't want to hear anything about his daughters' future love life. "Alright, now that we are all here, Bella, I assume Angela has told you your task for the evening?" I nodded and he continued, "Perfect, now we can get to the matter at hand. The rest of you may leave now."

With that said the ten or so vampires along the wall walked out.

"About this intruder," He looked to Carlisle, "What do we do about him? How do vampires work when they are trying to, I don't know, up hand the royal families?"

"King Charles, if I may?" Edward spoke up, clearly knowing more than anybody what was on people's minds. Charlie nodded, giving the okay, but not before, "Call me Charlie, Edward we are practically family after all."

He smiled, "My pleasure. When we were in the gardens, I heard nothing about a plan at all. Whoever is doing this knows information about your guard. Do you have guards that can read minds?"

"Of course we do, some witches can do it with exceeding amounts of practice. Bella has tried," "and failed." I mumbled, Edward smiled at me then returned his attention to Charlie, "The guard is very secret. Whoever has any kind of abilities is not known to anyone but me."

"Maybe there is a leak some where in your guard?"

"I would like to think not but it is possible."

"What about baiting him?"

We all look to Jasper, Edward let out a piercing growl, "NO! That is not happening Jasper! I will not allow it!"

Jasper stood up, "Would you rather have them die Edward? Think about it, we can keep her safe in the mean time. She is what he wants! We can use her and Angela to lure him out."

He was talking about using me and Angela as the bait! I blanched, suddenly sickened.

Jasper looked to me worried, obviously feeling my dilemma. "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean without your consent. I have been in battle before and there aren't many rules. This may be the only shot we have."

"I said no Jasper. She will not be the bait. Think of something else." Edward all but growled out.

"Edward," I touched his arm, "This is my choice," He began to object so I covered his mouth, "Listen to me. If this is the only shot we have then we are taking it. If I die in the process, so be it, but I know you won't allow that. I'm safe with you. We will get him with this plan, won't we Alice?"

She nodded her head, "She's right Edward, I've looked, and there is no other choice. I can't see who it is but I can see Bella's future. If we don't take this chance she dies regardless of what we do. There is a decision missing in this plan, but it's the best we have."

Edward expression was torn, "Alice we can't. I need her, I can't."

I took his face into my hands and kissed his forehead not caring who was watching. "Didn't you hear her? I'll die any other way Edward, you will lose me. We have to."

He looked defeated, and confirmed it with a nod of his head.

I sighed and looked to Jasper, "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, you will both have to appear alone, or with each other at all times. Giving him some confidence, and possibly thinking that we think the guards are too good to allow any one in. At least two of us will not be far away from you, looking and observing. When he shows his true colors we will be ready."

Placement and strategies were exchanged, but I was no longer paying attention. Someone would tell me about it later. I was thinking about what I was about to do. There is no other choice; I am pretty much giving myself right up to him. I sighed, I wanted duties and I got them. More than I asked for, more than any person my age should be dealing with.

Everyone started to rise. I realized too late that the meeting was over. Edward took my hand and led me back to my room, probably so I could change for practice.

He stopped me in front of my door, looking anguished and all he said was, "Why you?"

He didn't give me a chance to reply. Instead he opened the door and pushed me inside. I looked around and noticed him throwing my uniform at me just in time to catch it.

"Get dressed, I'll be here. I am not leaving you."

I talked to him as I got dressed, "How far away from me will you be?"

"Jasper plans to not even let me watch you. He doesn't want me interfering or risking exposure. It is utterly ridiculous! He can't keep me from you!"

I had finished dressing and walked over to him. I turned him to face me. "Edward, that's probably why he wants to keep you from me, because you can't stay away from me."

He wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and walked to the bed. He laid us down onto it his arms still around me, one hand playing with my hair.

"I can't do this Bella, it's impossible."

I sighed, "Edward its okay, just think about how much happier we will be when this is over. Not to mention we have a bit of a happy day tomorrow." I squealed, "We're getting married!"

He laughed, "A bit of a happy day? I say that's an extremely happy day! And when this is all over you will not be allowed out of my site, ever again."

I blushed thinking of all that entailed.

He chuckled, "Silly Bella, you'll have your regular privacy, and when you wish me away, other than that there is no way you'll get rid of me."

I smiled, liking the sound of that. "Let's go see if I can kick some vampire butt!"

He laughed and pulled me from the bed. We walked down the hall and into the training room where my victims were waiting.


	9. The Vile Man and Some Alone Time

Alright people, this story is not getting as much interest as I would like. I may end up just finishing it in the next couple chapters. I have a few ideas for different stories so maybe I will just start a new one. As for not updating when I said I would I am extremely sorry. My keyboard is busted and I now have time to mess with the stupid thing because school is done for a month. It skips letters a lot so I have to go back and fix it. Don't comment on grammar this chapter; I am doing what I can with this stupid thing. ENJOY!

Chapter 9: The Vile Man and Some Alone Time.

"Will you be training today?"

"No Bella, I think I am going to watch and make sure Mike doesn't do anything I would have to kill him for."

"Be serious, Edward. He's not dangerous, just vile."

"Mike is a jealous creature at the moment. Don't push him too far with your clever remarks, promise? If you do I have a feeling he won't be able to control what happens."

I rolled my eyes, "Your wish, my command. How am I supposed to kick his butt if I am not allowed to provoke?"

Edward sighed as we walked into the training room. He pushed me forward. I looked around the room and spotted Angela, Mike, and some girl vampire I have never seen before.

"Hey Ang," I waved, "Mike." I nodded his way while I walked up to the woman. "Hi, I'm Bella."

"Victoria." She grabbed my hand and squeezed, hard.

Edward appeared behind her.

"Let… her… go." He looked and sounded dangerous.

Victoria just laughed but released my hand and turned around. I glared at her back until I noticed the star on the back of her neck. In the star was a date and one simple word, "Wow."

Why would you get that in a tattoo? Her star reminded me of the stars everyone gets before they disappeared. I told Edward as much.

"I'll look into it. All I want you to worry about at the moment is winning."

With that, he kissed my forehead and walked to stand with my father.

"Alright," Laurent began, "Let's get started. No rules, this is going to be exactly like if you ladies were attack by two vampires. Got it?"

We nodded.

"Great, begin."

With that one word, just leaving the man's mouth, Mike launched himself at me. I was immediately pinned to the ground and shocked by the quickness of it all, but quickly recovered. I threw my head into his, shocking him enough for me to get him off of me.

I threw a quick look to Angela, who was at the moment being punched by Victoria. That made me angry. I needed to help her. I turned back to Mike, who was just coming out of his stupor, and ran at him.

When I reached him I proceeded to punch, kick, and claw at every part of him I could get to. He knocked me over with a quick punch to the face, I was pinned again. I started to struggle when I felt his weight on me.

"Bella, what do you really see in Cullen? Wouldn't you like a real man?"

"I really hope your not referring to yourself. You could never be more of a man than Edward."

With that said I threw a quick ball of magic into his face, momentarily blinding him enough so I could perform another quick spell to bind his limbs together.

I brushed my hands together and admired my handy work.

"Hm… Blind and Bind. I'm brilliant!"

I gave Mike a quick kick to the face, just for good measure, and looked for Angela. She looked tired, but was still standing.

I ran over to her and bent into a crouch behind Victoria, throwing out my leg and propelling my body weight into it to knock her over. Angela saw what I had done to Mike in that moments pause for her, and quickly performed her own binding spell. Victoria looked angrily between the two of us and spoke, "You two will pay, mark my words."

Her words were marked; they sent a chill down my spine.

Within moments my family was in front of me, and Edward's.

"That was great! You do good to our soul's child. We may rest easier knowing you can handle yourself if, God forbid, something happens. Still you are far from safe, and with this new plan, I'm sorry to say, we have to call off the wedding, dear." My mother said.

"WHAT!? Mother we can't!"

"Listen to your mother, Bella."

"Daddy! That's crazy!"

"There is a reason," my mother began again, "Remember the plan? Edward can't be around you so much, and newly weds never leave each other if they can help it."

I wanted to cry. My wedding to Edward was supposed to be the happy time in this gloom. I looked for Edward.

"Jasper and Edward left after your performance. Something about research needed to be done." Alice told me with a sympathetic smile.

"Does Edward know?" I asked.

I looked to everyone, the remaining Cullen's to my own family, all nervous faces.

Carlisle spoke up, "Well, no, he doesn't. I'm going to tell him after we are done here. We figured you would take this more quietly than Edward. In all fairness, we were right. When I tell him, you'll know it because you'll hear it."

He sighed, "I should get on with it."

He left the room.

I grabbed Angela and Alice and headed to my chamber, ignoring protests from everyone, and closed my door behind us.

"What am I going to do!? Tomorrow was supposed to be happy and now I can't even have it! It's so disappointing. We have all these plans and they keep getting changed last minute. What else can happen!? I can't even see him much anymore." I started to rant. I was about to say more when Alice interrupted me.

"Bella, I'm sorry to interrupt your steam blowing, but Edward's going to interrupt you in about a minute. He's getting told now."

We waited; I counted, _f__ifty-nine, sixty_.

"WHAT!? THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!" We heard Edward roar from somewhere in the halls.

"You were right, Alice." I said, and she smiled.

"Angela, come with me for a moment, Edward is going to barge in and kick us out for awhile. We'll let him skip a step."

They left the room and I sat on my bed. Not long after they left, Edward almost ripped my door off the hinges.

He seen me on my bed and his angry face faltered for a moment into an unreadable expression.

"Why are you alone? That's dangerous!"

"Don't worry, Angela and Alice just left because you were going to kick them out apparently."

He returned to his angry expression.

"I take it you heard the news?"

"Of course I heard! It's absolutely infuriating!" He said while shutting the door.

"Edward," I started, shocked, "There is no chaperone!"

He looked at me, "I don't care, they canceled our uniting, they can deal with us having some alone time before I am restricted from you."

Still looking into my eyes he walked purposely towards my bed. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. This kiss was fiery and full of pent up passion. My surprise was quickly under control and I kissed him back. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers into his hair pulling him closer.

He, hesitantly, started to lower me slowly onto the bed. My hands unwrapped themselves from his hair as I felt his tongue against my lower lip. Timidly, I met his tongue with mine. He tasted so sweet, and I couldn't get enough and a small moan escaped. That seem to please and encourage him, his resistance and hesitance seemed to vanish as his hands moved around my body.

My hands traveled down his back, eventually finding their way under the back of his shirt. His hands found the bottom of my dress and were following my leg up, his other arm holding his weight.

Our kisses deepened, and we kept exploring. My hands were on his sides, trying to get at his chest. His hands were traveling up my sides slowly making their way to my—

BANG, BANG! "Edward! Bella! I know what you're doing in there and I suggest you stop. Right NOW!" Alice, dang her and her foresight.

We both groaned. Then looked at each other and smiled timidly.

"You're intoxicating and a vixen, Bella Swan, the hardest creature on Earth to resist; especially with the delicious noises that come out of your beautiful mouth." He was staring at my mouth.

"EDWARD!," Alice yelled, "Don't even think about it! Talk to her and get out! You'll have time for the WEDDING stuff when the wedding HAPPENS!" She emphasized.

That seemed to set Edward off.

"If someone would stop playing with our lives we would be happy enough to wait until tomorrow night! Bella, we can't let this happen."

I sighed, "We have to Edward, I don't want to but they do have a good point and you know it."

He looked defeated, "Your right, you were my last hope."

He got a sly look into his eyes and flipped us over. I was on top. I laid my head on his chest.

"I don't know how much longer I can resist you, Bella. You are the only witch that puts a damper onto your instincts and you still hit me full force, without even trying I find you the sexiest thing on the planet." He whispered and his hold tightened slightly around me.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes, Jasper. I'll be right there." Edward said.

He picked me up and set me on my feet.

"I want you to go find Alice and Angela, okay? Wait, nevermind. They are right outside the door. I promise, Bella, I will see you as much as this cursed plan allows. I love you."

"I love you too."

He gave me a lingering kiss on my lips, then turned and walked out my door. Alice and Angela came in and I allowed myself to daydream about our small amount of alone time. All I know is I can't wait for the rest.


	10. Long Awaited AN sorry

I KNOW you were all expecting a chapter. Frankly, I lost interest in the story when it wasn't going the way I wanted it to, not to mention there were things going on that this had to be put on hold for. That's besides the point and I won't bore you with it.

We have two choices people, I continue where it is or I start over. I've always hated it when authors wanted to start over, but now I completely understand. I'm really sorry about the delay and everything else.

I can't believe how many of you are so close to begging for this story to continue. Once I decide, with some insight from all of you, what to do I will try to have it all sorted out by the middle of next week. Hear that people! You have a little less than a week! :) Sorry again, I hope you understand.


End file.
